


And you mocked me for it

by youwillnotstopme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, F/M, Harry was right, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Paranoid Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Prepared Harry, even if she makes bad choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwillnotstopme/pseuds/youwillnotstopme
Summary: Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bond and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Slash later on.





	1. Chapter one

**And you mocked me for it.**

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bond and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Slash later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

** Chapter one **

Harry couldn’t help it, even though the war was over, even though Voldemort was dead and all the deatheaters had been captured, he continued to feel as if something bad was going to happen. And despite how safe everyone seemed to tell him things where he couldn’t just relax. As no matter what he did, he felt that there was wanted, no he honestly needed, to be prepared for; or at least be prepared for it the best he could.

Even when Hermione and the others continued to mock or even scorn him for what he as doing. Calling him things like paranoid, saying he was trying to stir up trouble when there wasn’t any there, or even in the case of Hermione, spitefully calling him a dooms day prepper; in the most mocking way that she could.

Mostly because Harry simply refused to listen to her and follow the plans, she wanted him to. Plans that before Harry had gotten the feeling he had; he would have happily followed along with. As he did agree with them to some degree. But now, he couldn’t bring himself to do so not when they would take up so much time and felt like they would be useless in the long run.

Which was something, even if Harry hadn’t actually voiced his true thoughts about any of it, that seemed to hurt Hermione, and because of this, she turned the hurt she was feeling into anger towards the way Harry was now acting. Blaming it for why things weren’t going the way she had hoped they would after the war was over.

Something that while yes, it did hurt to have her mocking him this way, Harry didn’t hold it against her. Though nor did he let it stop him from doing what he wanted to do, or from following what he felt was right. As Harry felt that now that he had control over himself, now that he didn’t have to answer to anyone else or their demands, he was going to live his life out the way he wanted. No matter what anyone else may think of what he was doing. 

Even if at the moment it was preparing for what his guts screamed at him was coming. Something Luna, the only one who seemed to be okay with what he was doing in the first place, had stated was because, unlike most of the wizard world, he was more closely tied to both his instincts as well as his magic; something Harry found only had gotten stronger after he had gotten his Animagus form. Something he had done as a way to honor his family as well as have a way to escape if he was ever captured again by others; be it deatheaters like the first time he had been captured or even others.

At the same time, as he was doing all of this preparing Harry couldn’t say he was exactly sure just what he was preparing for. Which in the end only got him more mocking and demands for him to do something else instead. Just that he really felt that he should be doing this.

Hell, it got a few calls for him to go see a therapist as obviously the war had affected him more than the others. And him being told repeatedly that his paranoia from the war was now affecting the way he was living now. Something Harry may have believed if the itch he had when it came to preparation didn’t seem to be shared by the magical animals he could see.

All of which seemed to either be fleeing in other directions or preparing for something themselves; look as if they were stocking up on food to hole themselves elsewhere. So, because of this Harry ignored what was being said about him and continued to do his best to prepared.

Be it for the perfect storm, a worldwide natural disaster, an all-out war or even something even stranger than that. He was going to be prepared for it, and hopefully because of this it wouldn’t end up like the war had been. Where he had lost his family, where he had lost Remus, Sirius and even little Teddy; all dead with him not being able to do enough to protect any of them.

No, this time he would be able to protect not only himself but his family as well. Not only that but he would also be able to protect those he called his friends; even if they did mock him for everything he did. And even if he had to move to a-whole-nother country to continued doing what he was. Something Harry had actually been forced to do after only two weeks of trying to prepare for something in England.

As the Ministry had attempted to step in and stop him from doing what he wanted. Citing the fact that he had duties to his country that he had to do, and that as a nation hero that it would be best if he joined the Auror under the Ministry’s control. If only so the others would feel better about having such a powerful wizard around them and working for them instead of doing what he currently was.

Something that had every instinct, both those he had gained from his Animagus form, as well as those he had gained over the years during the war, buck up in protest. In fact, they protest so much that Harry had literally stop what he was doing packed up everything he had done so far and moved to another country internally just to get way from what was making his instincts react in such a negative fashion.

A country where no one seemed to care what he was doing, as there wasn’t an actual wizarding world in this one. Or at least not in the part of the country Harry had chosen to go to. Seeing as Harry had decided to go to the Unites states and when it came to that country, there was only one wizarding location in this world and that was found in New York; near the borders of Canada at that.

And seeing as Harry had decided to settle in Georgia, after throwing a dart on the map and letting his magic guide said dart mean that he was pretty far away from any wizarding community. Still this didn’t stop him from getting howlers and other letters from different owls demanding he come back and do his duty to his country.

At least it didn’t until Harry sick of the demands, and the fact that no one supported him and had thrown up some wards to keep all owls away from him. As well as to keep others from being to locate him using magic as he knew that would be their next step once they could no longer get their letters to hum.

Then after doing this, Harry continued to do what he had been doing all along. Preparing, hoping all the while that he was doing the right thing and that once he was done with it all he could talk to his friends and bring them to his prepared home; so that they could protected as well. Surly they would forgive him than, when he gave them the safety, they would need…right?


	2. chapter two

**And you mocked me for it.**

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bond and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. slash later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

An- this chapter is mainly just information so will the next chapter the real action or story will begin in chapter four.

** Chapter two **

It had been several months since Harry had moved to Georgia and had begun to prepare, for what he wasn’t exactly sure of, but he just knew he could rest peaceful until he did so. Though now after all this time, with nothing actually happening or there being large signs of anything happening, Harry was starting to have mixed feeling. He still felt like something was going to happen, something big and that feeling had only gotten strong as the time had passed.

But at the same time, as more time passed, and as he gotten more and more work done, he was also started to feel that perhaps his friends had been correct after all. And he was being paranoid because of everything he had been through in the war, that he was starting to see ghost when there was actually nothing there and because of that nothing was actual going to happen. That he had been doing all of this work for no reason, and that he had done everything he had for naught.

Yet, in sheer stubbornness, as well as the fact he really didn’t want to admit that he was wrong and that perhaps he did need to see a therapist about what he was doing. Or worse yet let himself be put in the Ministry’s control as that is what would happen if he did go back into England, Harry refused to stop and continued his work. 

Mentally telling himself that even if he was wrong about something bad coming his way, then at least he would have one of the safest, if not the safest home available for his family. One that would be prepared for everything Harry could think of to make it safe. One that he wouldn’t have to worry about anything happening to those inside it.

Hell, he had gone both magical and mundane when it came to preparing for what had gotten his Animagus form instincts screaming like they were. Meaning that his home was currently prepared for more than most would be and for several different deadly things at that. Something that had Harry’s instincts start to relax a bit. Though Harry felt he had gotten more than he had bargained for when he had gotten a magical Animagus like he had; seeing as unlike normal Animagus his form’s instincts where stronger rather he was in said form or not.

Though these instincts starting to relax was something that seemed to only be helped by the fact that Harry found he was like George. A lot more than he ever had England as the amount of sun had his inner Animagus form all but rolling around on the ground in pure joy. Something that was only further helped by all the forest around him and on the land he now owned. Land that Harry’s inner animal had quickly claimed as its own territory; and pity anyone whom tried to take it from him.

Land that Harry after a lot of hard work, as well as a good deal of the money he owned spent, was finally starting to shape up just the way he wanted it to. Making Harry feel that there wasn’t much more he wanted done or to get done left to do before his home was protected for whatever the hell that maybe coming his way. And hopeful whatever it was, and this home, would be worth all the taunting he had been given by those he had called his friends. That the protection it would offer him would be worth the possible loss of said friends as well. Seeing as Harry still wasn’t too sure they would be willing to come all the way down here to get said protection to begin with.

But still, after all the work, and all the insults that had been slung his way, Harry was starting to see a place that could over him the sanctuary he felt would be needed. Seeing as he had already gotten a lot of the supplies he had wanted already purchased and was even now getting how he wanted the land on his home fixed the way he wanted as well.

Which honestly was costing him quite a bit of money to get it all done. More that he had ever thought he would spend in his lifetime, let alone in the matter of a couple of months. Again, something that had gotten him scorn for what they others had deemed wasteful spending on useless junk and had even gotten the Ministry to try and demand he hand control over his vaults to them.

Something that really hadn’t gone over well with either Harry or the goblins for that matter. As no matter what the Ministry seemed to think it was still Harry’s money to do what he wanted with it. And if his feeling proved to be correct, then it would be money well spent as it would give him, and those he cared for, the protection they would need.

And if his feeling did somehow get proven wrong, and the others had been correct all along. Well still with everything that he had done, and with everything he was going to have on his home, it wasn’t like he would have to spend much money in the future either. As everything he had so far would make it so Harry could very easily live off said home if he wanted to.

So, either way his home was going to be something that would either pay off in the end or turn out to not be such a loss of money as he’d be saving more money in the end either way. So, it wouldn’t that big of a loss to Harry, when it concerned his money anyway.

Still his home, Harry because he was worried about what was going on, and because he wasn’t sure that whatever it was that had his instincts reacting the way they were, wasn’t going to affect magic in anyway; like his mind went to in what he felt was a worst case scenario. Made Harry make sure to have his home protected both by magic means, as well as, having protection in a more mundane sort of way as well. Not to mention Harry had also had his home built with both his family and if he still had them his friends in mind; something he kept in mind as he was having it all created.

Which is to say that Harry had his home and all the land he owned around it surrounded by a thick twelve-foot-high wall; made a smooth as possible so that it couldn’t be climbed up in anyway. Something the builders that he had hired felt he had done because there was a prison not too far away from here.

But in reality, Harry hadn’t cared about the prison in question as he was also planning on adding several wards to make it so that unless he told them about it no one would know about it. Very similar to the spells his parents had on their home before they had been betrayed but only this one didn’t relay on two people but one as Harry was his own secret keep when it came to this.

However, the walls and the ward weren’t the only protection Harry had on his home; not in the least bit. Not only had Harry made the wall in question unbreakable, both in terms of magic as well as mundane methods, but he had also added runes to it. Making it so that if someone unknown or a threat to those on the inside tried to climb it, in anyway, the stone would suddenly get sharp and quickly impel those trying to climb the wall in question. Call it cruel if you want but Harry had learned during the war that sometimes it was best that those who were trying to hurt you couldn’t get back up.

But at the same time Harry didn’t want to harm those that may be innocent. Which was why Harry had made it so only those who meant harm to those inside the walls, or had a malicious aura about them, would be the only ones who activate that part of the wall.

Otherwise if they were simply curious or children the wall would sudden become so slick or slippery it was impossible for them to climb sending them right back to the ground. Though it would get rougher and more dangerous to them if they did continue to try after that. Until eventual going for the more deadly route if they didn’t give up while they were ahead.

Not only that but Harry had also added several more ward then the first one. As even if he was cautious about magic and the fact that it could be effect by what he felt was going to come. At the same time, it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to use it in case nothing did happen. As Magic was simply to helpful when it came to pretty much doing anything for Harry to even dare try to ignore it.

Though this didn’t stop him from having several different back up as a just in case. As Harry had long since learned it was better to have a back up plans in place, than hope the first place worked without thinking of the what ifs.

Because of this, Harry had wards to keep out anyone one but those he invites. Including wards that stopped others from flooing in, apparating in or using a porkey of any sort to get in. Unless he keyed them in specifically to get in. And this included both magical as well as mundanes as Harry had too much experience with the mundanes to ever think they weren’t even deadlier than those in the wizarding world could be. They were all human after all. And humans were the deadliest creatures on earth.

Not only that but he had called on his house elves and had them add their own brand of magic to stop other house elves from getting in unless they had either had his or his house elves permission. As he unlike the majority of the wizarding world wasn’t going to underestimate a house elf simply because it was a house elf; after all he had seen just what those supposedly ‘weak’ creatures could do when push came to shove.

Along with those ward Harry had wards to help with the weather, to keep out pest, to keep out other deadly creatures as well as a ward that would alert him to any other changes in his home. Or if any dangers where coming in the direction of his home. As for the more mundane way he decided to add several traps as well as trick to unsure that it was just that much harder to find his home in the first place. With the only real safe path to his house being something only Harry himself knew how to get to.

As for the inside of his home and passed all the walls and protection he had added, as again Harry had been planning on having both his friends and family stay in said home. Not to mention Harry was planning on having them live there for a long period of time, to survive on it long enough for whatever danger he felt was outside was over, he had done a lot more work there than he had ever done outside it.

He, instead of one large manor like most lords or ladies had in the wizarding world had, instead mad almost a village inside his walls. As he had a good fifteen different cottages made. All a varies sizes with different amounts of rooms but at the same time none really much larger than the other and no clear leader or lording over any of the others.

In fact, Harry had made it so his was actually just little off to the side than the others and the closest to the forest he had within the walls. As Harry enjoyed the forest and wanted a bit more privacy than the others. Not to mention, he didn’t want to others to think he would be trying to become a leader or lord of anything. He just wanted everyone, to be protected from whatever was having his Animagus form, usually one of the more magical alpha predators out there, react in such a terrified manor.

Because of this, these cottages were all both connected to the different sources of energy he had, and all because of this all had running water as well as working stoves or other appliances. Not to mention Harry had made sure that they were all fully stocked and had the basic of furniture.

Not wanting to actual style anything as he would wait until his friend’s chose their homes before he did anything like that. As he knew his sense of style was for different than what the others may have chosen. And because of this he would leave the decorating to them so they could be as comfortable as possible in their new homes.

Outside these cabins, or maybe more around these cabins Harry had a large garden all the around. One that held different fruiting trees as well vegetables and other types of food already growing. 

Not to mention off to the side Harry had a several other animals as well. A hen house that currently housed fifteen chickens and a rooster. Along with that a pig pin that was home to six different pigs and then in a much large fenced in area, one that was reinforced by magic Harry had four different cows; all feeding on the grass around them.

All of which Harry had called the few family elves he had, Dobby, Winking and even Kreature to care for. All of which seemed to be rather happy to do, and in Harry’s eyes seemed to be rather grateful Harry was preparing for something. Something that Harry as he saw this only reinforced the believe that he was doing something correct, and that yes something was indeed happening.


	3. chapter 3

**And you mocked me for it.**

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bond and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Maybe slash later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

** Chapter three **

Preparing his home, and the protections he had put around them weren’t the only thing Harry had done in this time; not by a long shot. If it was it wouldn’t have taken him nearly as long as it had done to get it all complete in the first place.

Hell, he couldn’t stop at just the house and protections as not only did his instincts scream at him that this wasn’t enough. Harry himself without the screaming of his instincts knew that this wasn’t enough. That he would need much more than that if he wanted to survive for the long term, if he wanted anyone, he brought with him into his home to survive long term.

As for everything else and the supplies he had gotten to help prepare for what he felt could very well be something like the end of the world, and yes he could feel the mocking eye rolls and snark form those in England even here as Harry even thought of something like that.

But still the supplies he had gathered in the name of preparing were a mixture of things; both magical and mundane. As when it came to being prepared, one because he wasn’t sure what he felt was going to happen was going to affect magic itself in anyway and didn't want to purely depend on magic only to have it fail on him. Meaning he wanted to be prepared for anything that may happen.

And two, while he didn't have anything that ran on electricity in his home, as they didn't work that well around magic, he did have things that ran on generators, wind power, waterpower and even solar power. Which was something did first before anything else, to be prepared if magic did become effect by what was going on; as he wanted to have a source of power he could fall back on if he had to. At the same time as time passed Harry got the feeling that magic wasn’t going to be as seriously affected as he once feared that it would. Bette after all it was rather safe than sorry in Harry’s mind.

When it came to the Mundane or muggle supplies he had to and why Hermione had called him a dooms day prepper after she saw all of what he had gathered; as they had been some of the first thing he had gotten before he and even left England in the first place was. It ended up being several different Water filtration and purification items. Both portable, as well as one that permanently part of his new home. As he knew just how important water, or to be more precise clean water was to someone's survival.

Besides he knew that the spell to call on water called from the water that was in the air and while in the past, at least most of the time, that had been clean water. He wasn’t sure if that would also be the case if what he felt was going to happen, and what he could still see the magical creatures acting oddly about, would let clean water continue to be summoned.

Next would be the highly protected survival tents and tarps that he bought. Both magical, like the ones curse breakers or magical best tamers would use, as well as several mundane ones that again Harry had in case something did happen to the magic; again not wanting to depend on something only for it to fail him at the worst of times. And all of which Harry had gotten as he knew, despite how much he may wish it otherwise, they wouldn’t always be behind the safety of his walls and wanted to be prepared for it. Which was what a lot of the supplies he had gotten to begin with had been for.

Like the heavy duty Hammocks he had gotten, as Harry, and he would freely admit that this was most likely due to his Animagus form, felt it would be safer to sleep high up in a tree if he had to. As he had learned during the war, something that had ended up saving his life as well as turning the tide in several battles, was that people rarely look up. Not only that but the hammock would be something that could be rolled up into a compact ball and wouldn't weigh much if Harry had to move around a lot with them.

Then there was Emergency blanket or TACT Bivvy, something Harry knew would be both very light weight but at the same time something that would help would help keep him or anyone else he cared for warm in colder weather as Harry had tested one of these out and even without magic, and when it was freezing outside it had him warm and sweating in just several minutes under it.

Not only that but in case, that what Harry feared was coming was a something like a war unlike any others or something deadly like that. Or deadly in cases like they would be attacked in anyway, Harry had also gotten weapons. As despite how much he had grown to lath fighting he knew that it was sometimes necessary if one wanted to not only survive but live their lives to the fullest.

Though most of these Harry had used magic to get, as he had made everyone that he had gotten weapons from in the first place forget he had ever gotten them from them. Not to mention made them delete all footage of him getting them from them in every camera that may have caught them getting them in the first place. Something Harry did as a just in case.

This meant Harry now had plenty of things like Guns, and Rifles. He had even grabbed a couple of Gun care kits, like Bore snake to help keep the guns in good condition. Not only that but because Harry knew that there would be members of his family or even his friends that would refuse to use a gun of any sort Harry had also gotten, several Bow and arrow, quite a few crossbow, as well as all types of knives in different sizes; both small and big. As he knew how versatile some knifes could be.

Not only that but while he was out getting these weapons Harry also got several things that could be used as both a weapon as well as for work around the house as well. Thing like Hatchets to help harvest wood or break things down as again he wanted to be prepared if he couldn't use his magic. Or even if he was too drained to use his magic but still needed to get some work done.

Then because he knew that most weapons were only as good as the condition the were in, he had also gotten quite a few blade sharpers. As he didn't think dull blades would be any use and while magic could be used to sharpen things there were some blade made of certain marital that really couldn't be sharpened by magic; besides he kind of found it soothing to sharpen things by hand than with magic.

Not only that but Harry really didn't want to become depended on magic and felt doing things by hand was better for him in the long run when it came to this. Besides he had never really gotten used to using magic for every little thing anyway.

Hell, Harry and even stocked up on a lot of pepper spray and mace as those could were something that he could see becoming helpful when it came to escaping another human; especially if you didn’t want to kill. Or even if you wanted to distract them so you could kill if that had to be done.

Though purchasing all of this Pepper spray was something that had got him mocked on several occasions. With some stating that he was pretty enough he'd probably need it; something that got Harry really wanting to punch the one who said it. Which must have shown in his eyes as the man in question had quickly shut up and walked away in a rather hurried fashion.

Back on to the supplies Harry had made sure to stock up on. One of the bigger things he had grabbed where several different things that could start a fire. Seeing as like with water, fire was another life necessary and in the case of magic not being able to be used Harry had grabbed things like, Lighters, Fire strikers, permanent matches and even firelaces. Which were something that Harry now wore on all his shoes; as he could so see how they could come in handy and overlooked by others.

Then another thing that he felt was a necessity to have where the tactical flashlights, heavy duty lantern with lots of back up as well as a couple hundred different batteries to go along with them, and headlamps that he had also made sure to gather. Mainly Because Harry knew how bad things could get when you couldn’t see what was going on. And how terrifying not being able to see in front of you because it was too dark to do so could be. After all there was a reason so many different people feared the dark.

Next, Harry had also made sure to gather together gas stoves, and opposed to the ones that stayed in his home and all the other house he had there, these ones where portable stoves that could used any where and were often used in grilling out doors by campers. Again, soothing Harry had gathered as he knew that they would be going outside his walls. Most likely even before they got in said walls as Harry himself had to let them in his home before they were able to go in there in the first place.

Another thing Harry stocked up in, in the belief that they could solely live inside his walls were, Bikes, motorcycles and cars. Or to be more precise two motorcycle and two cars, one of which ran on magic and had been made similar to Sirius old motorcycle. As well as a car and motorcycle that ran as it was originally made and ran on gas. Gas which Harry had also bought in mass amounts and keep in the storage along with large amounts of propane. That along with the gas would also be used to help fuel the generators he had as well.

Then there were the smaller things Harry grabbed because they caught his interest and he could see them being helpful if the situation ever came up. These where things like fishing poles, goggles, a small boat, and binoculars; along with several other items that depending on the circumstances could be prove to be helpful.

Then to finish it up, and one of the things he had grabbed a the most of was lots of first aid kits both portable as well one for at home emergence not to mention both mundane as well as magical. As Harry knew with just how bad his luck could be at times that anything to deal with medical care of healing would be needed in large amounts.


	4. chapter 4

**And you mocked me for it.**

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bound and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Maybe slash later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

** Chapter Four **

It was October thirty first, Halloween, one of the worst times of the year for Harry. So of course, this is when everything went to hell, and Harry's believe that he had gotten since Voldemort's death, had been proven true in one of the most brutal ways possible.

Looking back on it, Harry felt that he really should have figured it would have happened that way or at least have known it was bound to happen at that time. As with his luck and, how the last three Halloweens had been so peaceful, with nothing really happening.

Should have really made some sort of alarm bell go off in his head to make him realize something was going to happen sometime soon; his luck was just wishy-washy for things to stay the way they were. There had to have been something that should have made Harry see that this Halloween was going to be just all the much worse because of that. However, it hadn’t, though none the less it really did reinforce Harry's hatred of Halloween once and for all; even if was oddly fitting in a morbid sort of way.

After all, when else would the fact the dead were raising, and raising hungry for the flesh of the living, ever be more fitting then on Halloween. Something that was only made what was actually happening that much worse. When, as this first started happening, due to what day it was happening on, no one really believed it was really happening to begin with. All because of the fact it was Halloween when that did happen, and they thought it was a malicious prank with people dressed up to begin with.

At least that is what they had originally believed until they could no longer deny it wasn’t hat but something much worse. Which happened when a reports throat was torn clear out right on live television and he came back to tear out the person nearest him in return. It was kind of hard to deny what was happening after that.

Harry as soon as he found out just what was going on, got to work in making sure everything was safe as possible in his home. Hurriedly doing so as he wanted to get back to his friends as soon as possible; as he didn’t want anything to happen to them.

But before he could do this Harry wanted to be sure he could guarantee that they would actual have more safety coming to his home to begin with. Which mean that first he needed to make sure to check over the wards and see if they were still working.

Not to mention, make sure that magic itself was still working, and despite some very minor changes or differences in magic Harry could see that it was still working. Or at least all the things Harry was working with, and checking on, was working the way it was supposed to. At the same time Harry could tell there was something that changed about magic, something that made it feel just a bit different to him than he had not even days earlier.

What exactly had changed about magic he would have to check on later, after he got everyone together and after he had a bit more help in that regrade. But for now, he really needed to make his way back to England because that was where everyone he wanted was located. Or at least he hoped they still were.

That in mind Harry quickly got the old Porkey he had, one that he had that would take him to Grimmauld place. A place that should still be on complete shut down, as he had taken off most of those that had been allowed in through the wards before he left England in the first place. And there for should be safe place for him to land in, at least from the creatures Harry had heard being called Walkers. Something Harry could see as a good simple but highly explanatory name for the creatures in question. After all they were the Walking dead.

Harry shaking his head to clear it, before activating the Porkey he had finally found. It was time for him to get his friends and get them all to the safety of his home. And no, he wasn’t going to tell them he told them so, despite the fact they had mocked him for what he was doing. Maybe they would be more willing to listen to his instincts now that they knew how keen they could be? Or at least not distrust him so much when he felt something was dangerous; he could only hope that was the case.

Harry realizing that he was getting of topic, and that it really didn’t matter; not with all the danger that was currently going on. Especially, not now that the Porkey, cursed thing that it was, had finally stopped spinning and had dropped him off to Grimmauld place like it was supposed do.

A location which Harry noticed quickly, and to his relieve was still empty of these walkers or anything else that could be in it. As Harry, before he had even left the country to begin with, had long since emptied the place in question of anything that had any valued. Most of which he had either traded, scrapped or reused in his new home.

Knowing that he had no time to waste, and that he had already wasted enough time as it was, Harry quickly began to make his way to the door. Or at least that is what he would have done until he heard a voice coming from just around the corner, just behind where the door he was heading to was located.

“Hello Harry, it’s good to see you after so long.” It seemed that this place wasn’t as empty as Harry had originally believed it had been. Lucky the only person who was in it ,and whom he had some how missed being there in the first place, was Luna.

Who Harry knew he still had tied to the wards that were still around this place. Even if she was the only one that still was, besides himself. As Harry had untied everyone else as soon as they had began berating or mocking him for what he had been doing; with Luna being the only one who hadn’t done so from the very beginning. Hell, she had even seemed to support what he was doing.


	5. chapter 5

**And you mocked me for it.**

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bound and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Maybe slash later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

** Chapter Five **

Clearing his throat lightly, to make it so he was able to chock back the shocked sounded growl that almost left it, Harry instead brought his focus fully to Luna. Whom Harry noticed hadn’t really changed all that much but at the same time seemed to have changed a lot at the same time. If that made any sense.

She looked almost the same physically for the most part, only having slightly longer hair; which he had pulled up into a tight looking braid. Something Harry had never seen her do to her hair before as she usually let in hang free down her back.

Not to mention she wasn’t wearing the loose clothing she usually wore but a mundane pair of jeans and a black t-shit along with a study pair of boots with a large bag on her back. So, it seemed that why she was almost the same in the way she physically looked but the way she presented herself, and her attitude seemed to have undergone a serious change.

But in Harry’s mind it may have been a needed one. As now, all and all, she looked as prepared as Harry was for the hell that was going on outside. Seeing this, Harry raised question eyes to Luna hoping she get just what he wanted.

Something that seemed to get through to her, as Luna seeing the look in Harry’s eyes quickly answered him. Her eyes more serious than Harry could recall ever seeing them before. Something that showed as she didn’t mention any of the creatures she usually did when she spoke.

“I believed you Harry. While you were getting everything ready at your home. I was getting everything ready here. I gathered all types of potions, potion supplies, magical tents, and other magical supplies that could come in handy now….” Here Luna paused and got an almost bitterly amused look in her eyes before continuing.

“After you left, I was pretty much ignored, and no one seemed to care just what I was doing. So, I had a lot easier time getting all these supplies together than you would have. After all Lonny Luna, was just being her Loony self.”

Hearing this Harry fought back a slight flinch and wondered if he should have invited Luna with him before shaking his head. No, she had been able to do so much more help here, as he didn’t have nearly as many Potions, or potion supplies for that matter, and things like that would prove more than it weight in gold now. Especially considering it wasn’t likely that they would easily be found later on, even in the wild.

Besides, he got the feeling Luna wouldn’t have wanted to go back to his home; not back then. Now of course she did, but back then, not so much. But still he knew that before he took her anywhere, he needed to find the rest of their group. Something Luna seemed to now as she looked at Harry with sad, old eyes, that Harry usually only saw in his own Mirror, before she started speaking again.

“Ron was already bitten; he was one of the very first wizards bitten for that matter. All before we knew exactly whatever this is, did, and he in turn bit Molly Author and Ginny. They’re gone. I know where the twins are, they’re with me. They’ve boarded up their own shop and are getting all the supplies there. Most of which I can see coming in handy with what’s going on. Be it either for escaping or defending ourselves later on. Not only that, but they’ve also gone to the Muggle world and have emptied out a couple of shops.” Here Luna snorted slightly before continuing on.

“Because as they’ve said, if the worlds going to hell, they are going to make the best of it, even if they have to stop hiding their magic to do so. Like they said, to hell with it. We need it we’re going to get it. A mentality that seemed to be shared with a lot of different people now. “

Here Luna looked at Harry and gave a slight smile, as she looked at his serious face, knowing Harry had done something similar to the places he had passed already. And because of that he agreed with what the twins were currently doing. Knowing this Luna started back up with what she had been saying; this time giving Harry even more information that he wanted.

“They are going to go met up with Bill, Fleur, Neville, and Charlie in a little bit. We can all meet up there, tell them about you home. They will all be willing to go there; I know that for sure. Bill can help work on strengthening and reinforcing the wards you have; if you’re willing to let him. Charlie would be able to work well with all the animals, and would now how to at least take care of them and Neville well he is a genius with plants he’ll know how to make them all grow bigger, faster and in more numbers than anyone else would know how to do. That is if you’re willing to let them do that… And right now, Fleur is just showing the signs of being pregnant with Bills first child, so she’ll need the safety your home will offer her.”

Here Luna trailed off and looked like she was about to say something else but wasn’t sure how to word it. Not that Harry cared all that much at the moment because he was instead was remembering where Bill’s house was and wondering if he was still keyed into wards that were around it; as last time he checked he was. But before he could even think to go check on this on his own, or even ask Luna about it.

Luna grabbed his arm and Harry found himself being side Apperated to the very house he had just been think about. Right in front of all the people Luna had just been telling him about, as it seemed as both Fred and George had finished with what they had been doing. Seeing this and seeing that they were now all looking at him Harry was rather lost as to how to explain just what he had back in Georgia. But it seemed he didn’t have to as Luna instead began to speak up.

“Harry’s place is ready. I’ve been telling you about it, and now it’s all ready. Are you already to go?” And then to Harry’s disbelieve, as he had originally believed that he was going to have to argue with them to get them all to agree to come, or at least prove that it was a safe place to begin with, all of them quickly gathered all their things together and waited for Harry to react.

Harry seeing this Harry quickly go back his return Porkey and before he could even blink found it all being activated and taking all of them towards his home. A home that once the group with him saw it Harry swore, he saw tears in Fleur eyes and found himself being brought in a tight hug by the twins as they apologized for not believing him.

Still stunned, and a little disbelieving about how quick that had all been Harry watched with wide eyed as the group in front of him began taking everything around them. A disbelieve that turned to a look of horror when Luna finally decided to tell him her last bit of information.

“Hermione came to Georgia about a week ago, just before all of this went down. She was looking for you. She wanted to apologize for letting her anger get the best of her and want to offer to help you with whatever you were doing. Only she couldn’t seem to find you…and then this whole thing started and effect magic. Making it so tracking charms and things like them no longer work as the dead interfere with the searching too much. Making it all but impossible for us to know exactly where she is. Just that the last time we spoke she had been near Atlanta, Georgia; and I don’t think she had moved to far from that as she couldn’t cover that much ground and she destroyed her Porky by accident.”

Harry hearing this, and with the help of the others who were just as horrified, quickly came up with a plan. One that ended up with Harry, Neville and Luna out searching for Hermione. All with bottomless bags on them carrying supplies for them to use as well as room to get even more supplies in them as the searched. As well as several weapons to deal with the walkers, or other threats, that would be out there. Harry with a sword, and four guns, Neville with what looked like a giant hammer axe like weapon that Harry hadn’t even known he had, and Luna with a bow and arrow with several daggers as well.

While on the other hand, Bill would work on the Wards and Charlie would work with the animals. Not to mention Fleur, while she couldn’t use much magic because of her Pregnant star would work on getting everything organized so they would know just what they had all together. As neither the twins nor Harry had actually looked at all the things, they had been summoning form the stores they had passed by. Not to mention both the Twins were planning on going out and continue their supply runs, meaning there would be even more that would need to be sorted out afterwards.


	6. chapter 6

**And you mocked me for it.**

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bound and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Maybe slash later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

** Chapter Six **

They had been looking for Hermione of a couple of weeks now, and they hadn’t found her yet. Though none of them were giving up as they knew it was going to a rather difficult search to begin with. More so than ever when they found out due to all the dead interfering with the magic tracking charms no longer worked.

Though in a rather bittersweet moment, they had come close to finding Hermione right in the beginning. When they had been able to find traces of her in a small camping grounds about an hour or so outside of Atlanta; were Luna had first told Harry that she was located in that area to begin with. Enough of a trace of her to led everyone in the group to believe she had most likely been in that area since the whole Walking dead thing had really began.

But by the time they had found this camping ground, it looked like it had been attacked and everyone in it had been forced to flee. Or at least those that had been bitten or killed in the attack had fled; as Neville had found several recently buried graves by said camping grounds. Luckily, they had been able to find a bit more prove that Hermione had lived through said attack and was now traveling with whatever group that had been in said camping ground.

As the magical trace, that they found to be Hermione’s, one they had finally managed to find did move from the camping ground; clearly heading in the direction away from said camp. Looking to be heading in the direction Harry thought the people of this camp had been moving in as well; or at least that is the way it looked.

Unfortunately, because of this, and because they had no idea where Hermione may now be heading; as they all didn’t really know this area to well. This left the three looking for her in the first place, in a more blind search than they had previously been. Often following Luna’s hunches or the gut feeling Harry was getting to get an idea of where she could be.

Which more often than not seemed to be in the correct direction or if not, that did lead them to something that could be helpful in the long run. Like the time Luna had led them to a small abandoned medical center that they had been able to empty out all the many medical supplies it had in it.

So far, they had managed to find out that she had gone to the CDC or at least they finally found hints of her in that location. But in the end that had been a bust as it had exploded before they had even gotten there.

Something that Harry had panicked over until Neville had calmed him down enough to point out that while Hermione’s magical signature did head in that direction, they had also been able to find some of it leading out as well. Though Harry didn’t feel much better when he noticed that said trace had been faint. Like she had been exhausted beforehand or was getting exhausted from whatever it was she had been doing.

Making Harry feel even more worried for Hermione. As while they were still finding traces of her magic, meaning she was still alive as if she died so would her magical traces, they had seemed to be getting weaker each time they found them.

Like she was purposely trying to repress her magic for some unknown reason, or if not, that like she was using her magic too much and driving herself in to exhausting by doing this. Neither of which was something anyone in their group wanted for Hermione; no matter the negative moments they all had with her in the past. She was still a trusted and respected friend to them.

Currently, Harry was leading the group in his Animagus form. Which happened to be a Stable; a rarer magical creature that looked like a large winged black panther. One that had the ability to both control shadows to a small degree, as well of course the ability of flight.

Both which Harry, took full advantage of as he used both the sky to search a head, as well as hiding his group in the shadows. Which while not much was the most he could do with said shadows. But at the same time, however small amount he could use said shadows, it had proven helpful to make sure there were no Walkers around them. Or if they were, they weren’t as easily noticed by said walkers in the first place.

At the moment, Harry was on the ground his wings fully folded and blending seamlessly into his back. Something that made him look like a larger that normal black panther, and one of the main reasons Stables had never been found by muggles in the first place. Harry was currently using his sense of smell to track Hermione.

Which they had been doing for the last couple of days as they were currently having more luck with that than they had been with trying to track her magical signature; as they had recently managed to actual catch her scent to begin with. They had been through a couple of farms because of this, and during that had managed to get quite a few streaks of luck by doing this.

Steaks of luck that had both Neville and Harry rather grateful they had been out here to begin with. Even if it was to find Hermione and even if they did have to have one member of the group Apperate back to Harry’s home to drop off these said streaks of luck. Seeing as they honestly couldn’t carry another cow, three goats, two lambs one of which was currently pregnant and even a horse with them while they were searching for Hermione, and whatever group she was currently traveling with.

As these were the things, they had managed to find in a couple of the abandon Farms the had been on; even if they did have to kill quite a few walkers to safe some of these animals. Though from what Luna had told both Neville and Harry, after she had returned from dropping of their latest luck find. Which happened to be the horse they had just found, Charlie was thinking on using some of the spells he knew, from taking care of Dragons, to safely as well as magically expand the land Harry had. To make more room for the animals they had as well as start a breeding program for a couple of them.

Something that Charlie had Apperated to another place and tried the spell there in the first to make sure that it was actually safe to do and that it wouldn’t interfere with all the wards or other protection that Harry had up around their new home. And something both Bill and Charlie assured Harry that it wouldn’t do so.

Making Harry give them both the okay to do so, and at the same time made him rather eager to get back to his home to see just what Charlie’s spell work would do; and how much more added land that it would add. Because if it did add more land, than perhaps they could use it on the farm as well. As Harry, at Luna’s prompting had grabbed lots of different seeds, as had Neville. Both magical as well as non-magical at that.

Though at the moment that really wasn’t what was on Harry’s mind as just moments ago they had found a burnt-out farm. One that looked as not only had it been burned to the ground, but it had also been over ran by walkers. Hell, there had still be a few there that between the three of them they had taken care of.

But what was bothering Harry as he transformed back into his human form was that even with all the disgusting scents of all the walkers that had been there covering everything he could still smell Hermione rather strongly; meaning that she had obviously been there for a while. And that once again they had most likely just missed here. If the heat they could still feel coming off the farm meant anything.

Cursing and seeing the direction that it looked like tire tracks had torn out of the area the group of thee once more began to follow the trail. Hoping to find their friend at the end of it and hoping that they wouldn’t have to keep searching for her much longer.

After a couple of hours of searching sense they had found the farm Hermione had been at, and the sun was staring to set once more. Making every stop in the search and begin to look at each other instead; knowing that they needed to stop from the night. Knowing this, and even if he did loath the fact he was stopping, Harry got to work on what they usually did when they stopped for the night.

Seeing as Luna after finding out why Harry had a hammock to begin with agreed with him and took it a step further. As like Harry had mention very few people look up for things, so with the help of magic, they had their magical tent placed up safely in a tree.

Something Harry, Neville and Luna all knew that it was safe for them to do; at least for the night. So, knowing this all three went to bed for the night, all prepared to be getting up early in the morning so they could start their search once more.


	7. chapter 7

**And you mocked me for it.**

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bound and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Will be slash later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

** Chapter Seven **

Just as the sun was rising and starting to hit the branches of the trees that the three wizards had spent the night in; they began to wake. Not because the sun actually had done anything to wake them up in the first place; as it really couldn’t reach them inside their tent.

But, because Luna had set an alarm to wake them up at that hour, one that could only be heard within the tent Harry, Neville and Luna were in. As they didn’t want to use anything that could be a risk to bring anything like Walkers down on them.

As they all got up, and as Luna and Neville began to get their cloths and weapons back in place so they could all head out. Harry, who had woken up before the alarm had even gone off, as a force of habit he couldn’t seem to get rid of, was actually already ready. And was instead making the three of them some breakfast before they left; knowing that they would need the energy to keep on with their search.

With this in mind, Harry, thanks to the fact they had magic as well as numerous preservation charms on their food, that keep it not only at the right temperature but in the prime of condition, was able to make his current group a breakfast of egg and bacon burritos. Which was something that Harry knew if they had to, they could eat on the move at the same time.

Not to mention it was something both Neville and Luna enjoyed and were able to eat rather quickly as they cleaned up after themselves and proceeded to rapidly, but carefully, take down the tent they had stayed the night in.

Before storing said magic tent into Harry’s bag. As the three of the balanced in the tree looking down at the ground they had been traveling on the night before. Waiting for Harry to shift in to his Animagus form. Both to see if he could catch the scent of any walkers nearby, and to see if he could also re-catch Hermione’s scent as well. A precaution the group used every time they ended up in a tree to begin with.

Harry seeing that they were waiting for this and knowing just what they were waiting for as it was a pattern they had set up near the beginning of their search. One that Harry was the only one to transform for, as Harry was the only one who currently had an Animagus form that could help with those tasks.

As Luna’s was an albino squirrel, that she was incredibly weary about using especially now into todays time, and Neville hadn’t quite learned to transform into his Mongoose form yet; a form Harry found pretty ironic give their past.

Still Harry was in his Stable form and smelling the air as the others watched. Then upon not smelling any Walkers nearby enough to be any danger to them, even if he could smell some in the area something he had long since gotten used to as they were everywhere after all. Smelling this, Harry jumped down to the ground to get a closer to the others smells around them, that were usually covered by the scent of walkers, trying to see if he could re-catch Hermione’s scent; as they had been forced to leave it behind the night before.

It seemed that for the time luck was on Harry’s, as well as the others, side as Harry was able to catch her scent. Best yet, it didn’t seem to be moving as fast as he had previously; nowhere near as fast at that. Leading Harry to believe that they were no longer moving in Vehicles; like they had been before the farm.

Which is what had made it so hard to track them before this, as he couldn’t really follow Hermione scent nearly as well while they had been moving like that; as it was constantly being covered by things such as car fumes, walker blood and other such things. In fact, they had become rather dependent on following her through the little bits and piece of her magical trace she had left behind. Which only showed when she did some sort of magic in the area. And considering how careful Hermione was most of the time, it wasn’t something that had happened a lot; at least not in the beginning it hadn’t been.

Now it seemed that Hermione, and her group as Harry could smell more people around her, were going on foot. Making it so her scent was getting stronger, something Harry knew meant that he and the others were getting closer to the group in question. That they could very easily find Hermione some time real soon. Something that was getting Harry rather hopeful, even if now he was worried about the group she was in and how Hermione would now react to him; as well as his offer about his home.

Harry heard both Neville and Luna land on the ground beside him, and it was something that made him remember that before he worried about anything like that, even if it were thoughts like that that had been bothering him for a while now, he first needed to find Hermione. Which, with that in mind, and feeling oddly like a dog of sorts instead of the much deadly Stable that he was, Harry began to lead the others where Hermione’s scent was showing she was heading.

There wasn’t any speaking as the three continued on with what they had been doing for the last several weeks. As the three had long since learned to read the body language of each other and had no need to speak quite yet.

Though that isn’t to say they would stay silent the entire way, no matter how important silence was the circumstance the three where in. It was just they would move in silence and enjoy the morning for a bit, fully wake up, as they searched for their missing friend in silence before they began to actually speak up. Something they did for a while, before Neville broke the silence of the group by telling Harry.

“Harry, you might want to get into your human form now, I can see footprints now. And it looks like a group. It could be the group Hermione is in and if it is, we have no idea if they know about magic now or not. And if they don’t well, your Animagus is more of a shoot first question later kind of thing when most people catch a glimpse of it; even when others are in the know about magic.” Harry hearing this and seeing the footprints in question weren’t dragged like that of a Walkers would be, listened to the suggestion Neville had given. And shifted back to his human form, stumbling slightly at the complete balance change as he did so.

Then after doing this, Harry eyed the direction the footsteps where going in. Noticing that it looked like the group and rested here for a bit before moving on. Not to mention with how strong Hermione’s scent had been before he had shifted back, he was positive that she was part of this group. Something that boosted his mood, more so than ever when he realized how fresh these footsteps where, as that meant she wasn’t too far away either. Seeing this, Harry turned to both Neville and Luna and asked them.

“What do you guys think?” Something that got Harry a raised eyebrow from Neville before Luna answered him.

“It looks like the group split apart a bit ahead, one going off to that store over there and the others heading ahead; perhaps to a pre-agreed meeting spot or something.” Harry hearing this and looking where Luna was now pointing had to agree.

At the same time, it made him want to shift back to his Stable form to find out just where Hermione was going; especially since he was so close to finding her. Something Luna seemed to know as she gave Harry a look that screamed, she knew just what he was thinking before she added in.

“We should go see if the group that went to the store has Hermione in it. If not if they can lead us to her. It’d be better to do it that way instead of busting in on her in your Animagus form Harry. As if I remember correctly, she doesn’t even know you have an Animagus form in the first place, and given everything that has happened, well as Neville said your form really is a shoot first question later kind of thing.”

Harry hearing this fought the urge to glare and flinch back. He knew she was right, and even if he did want to find Hermione as fast as possible. He also knew that he would have to be smart about how he did this; especially considering how the world currently was.

Knowing this and knowing that Luna’s idea was most likely the best one they had, or at least the best on they could get at such short noticed, nodded his head. Letting the two with him know with mostly his body language what he agreed with the plan Luna had made. Seeing this Luna gave a smile, and patted Harry on the back while telling him.

“I know just how you’re feeling Harry, I would love to find Hermione as fast as possible as well. And I know you’ve thought about this as well, but what about the group she is with. You know, just as well as I do, if they have helped her as much as it has looked like they have, she isn’t going to leave them behind no matter what safety is offered to her.” Harry hearing this, fought back another grimace before saying.

“We’ll have to find her first, before we think anything like that. Besides even if she trusts the group, I want everyone opinion on what to do next. So, we’ll all have to see just what kind of group she is with before we decide on anything else. Starting with getting into that store, it’d be the first step in finding her after all.” This said Harry carefully walked towards the store in question, noticed that there were several dead walkers on the ground and a good few more starting to come around the store as they moved in closer.

Seeing this, Harry didn’t hesitate in using his blades to take them out, and at his side he could hear both Luna and Neville doing the same to the other walkers that were around. Something that caused Harry to smirk, as he knew he could always trust those two at his back. A smirk that went back to a more neutral look as he headed towards the store door; followed quietly by both Luna and Neville as he did so.

Harry once he got into the store, noticed that it was one that had already been picked clean and the only thing that remain was mostly rotting food or broken electronics. Something Luna looked about to say something about, when they rounded a corner and ran into part of the group they had been looking for.

Armed and ready, seeing this Harry had his weapons out and was ready to attack, even as he took note of the fact that the group in front of him was only really two people. An Asian male that had a gun and looked to bother determined yet highly nervous at the same time. As well as a woman around the same age as them with short brown hair and steely eyes; glaring at them. Looking ready to defend herself at a moment noticed, armed with a shot gun that she had directed at them while she almost snarled out.

“Who the hell are you? And why are you here?” Something that had Harry almost raising an eyebrow at her; wondering if she said that to everyone, she met out here. Or if she treated everyone, she saw like that; at least now.

A.N.- please review this as I would like to get some feed back and see where people think I should go with this. Or if I should stop while I am ahead.


	8. chapter 8

**And you mocked me for it.**

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bound and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Maybe slash later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

** Chapter Eight **

Harry ignoring the gun the woman of the duo had pointed at them, as he instead focused on continuing to observe the two in front of him instead. Curious about meeting another group out in this living hell and wanting to see if he could find out just what type of people they were as he was at it.

Not to mention, trusting both Luna and Neville to have his back if anything did end up happening; like if the woman in question did try to attack them. Or maybe if there were perhaps others in the store hidden in a corner or shadow that would attempt to attack them while their attention was on the two in front of them.

Not that he honestly thought something like that would happen, as Harry could tell no matter how the woman in question acted, she wasn't necessarily cruel or likely to shoot someone without a reason. Which along with the fact that Harry couldn’t see any real place for anyone to hide in eliminating the idea that there were others in the store besides the five of them.

So, he felt safe enough to continue his observations instead of disarming the two; like he would have otherwise. Be it in a magical or more mundane was; hiding the fact he had magic be damn. As he would do anything to keep those, he thought of family save; no matter what he had to do to actual do so.

It was while he was going this, that Harry took notice of the fact how they both looked a little ragged and visible tired. Though at the same time, considering how long Harry figured they had been out here they still did look better than he thought they would have. Not nearly as hungry, wrung out or paranoid looking as some of the people they had ran a crossed previously looked. So, he figured they did have some supplies with them, and maybe some form of shelter or protection that had them better off them most of the others had been.

Or, as he took a closer look at them, at least they had a good amount of supplies and food, at least until very recently; like in the last week or so. As it looked like they no longer really had those supplies anymore, if the way they had been searching through this store earlier meant anything.

Though considering they had been on the road, and on foot for about three weeks now, at least considering how they had found the farm, as Harry was pretty sure this was the group that had been on the farm they had found earlier. That if that was true, then it was highly likely that whatever supplies they did have could have ran out; at least depending on just how many people were in their group it had. Especially if they had to have left in a hurry and hadn’t had much time to grab their supplies because of the larger herd of walkers that looked like they had all torn their way through the farm they had looked for Hermione at.

Knowing this, Harry was about to say something to them. About to offer them a little bit of help, as he wasn't one to let someone suffer in front of him when he could help. At least not when he could tell they were good people, and when his instincts weren't growling at them in distrust that is. Something that Harry found his inner animal did around those that meant either him or those he called his harm; or as a warning about danger coming his way.

Or at least he was going to do that, when he spotted something on the man's waist band that had his eyes immediately zeroing in on it. It was a very familiar small, purple, beaded handbag.

One that had all the same scuff marks, and slight burns as the bottomless bag Hermione own; letting Harry know it was hers; s there really wasn't another that looked exactly like it out there. Something that was only reaffirmed when Harry he noticed said bag also had her faint aura magic around it as well. Seeing this bag, and now not caring that there was a gun pointed at him growled out.

"Where the hell did you get that bag from?!" This growled out question, as well as where Harry's eyes were focused caused the male of the group to go wide eyed for a second; and even caused him to take a step back away from Harry. That is, it did before he took a closer look at Harry. Taking in his green eyes, longer hair and the faint lightning bolt scar he could vaguely see on his forehead before hesitatingly asking.

"Are you Harry Potter? And are you looking for someone called Hermione Granger?" everyone in Harry's group hearing this froze and focused completely on the male of the duo in front of them; causing said male the shift slightly in discomfort. Before he spoke up once more.

"She's alright, she's with our group right now. She told us how she was looking for her brother in all but blood, how she had said something really stupid that she shouldn't have and how she was worried about you…" here the man realizing that he was starting to ramble coughed and cleared his throat slightly before finished up what he was saying.

"My name is Glenn, and this lovely warrior at my side is Maggie…your Harry Potter, right? I recognize the scar and eye color Hermione is said you had. Though you do look a bit different than what she described you as….though seeing it's almost been a year since she had last saw you, I guess that is a given…but you’re looking for her, right?"

Harry hearing this last bit felt the grip he had on his weapons, that were now no longer pointed at the others, tighten a bit. As of course he was looking for her. It was why he was out here in this hell to begin with; it was why Luna, Neville and him weren’t in the safety of his home with the others. But he didn't say that, no he didn't say anything at all as it was Neville who spoke up next.

"Hermione, is really with you? Is she safe? Can you lead us to her? We swear we mean no harm to you or any of your other group members, we just want to find out about Hermione? What can we do to ensure you of this?" Hearing this, it was the one Glenn who Maggie that answered, an answer that had both Harry and Luna balking slightly at.

"Hand over all your weapons and we'll agree." Hearing this Luna, Neville and Harry all got uncomfortable, they wanted to see Hermione. But at the same time, there was no guarantee that Hermione was actual with this group and that Glenn hadn't been given or taken the bag from her earlier before she had left the group herself, to keep searching for Harry on her own. Or worse yet had somehow, for some reason, been forced to leave by the rest of the group.

Not only that, but no one wanted to be unarmed during these times, not with all the danger that was going on. Be it walkers or ,even worse as they had quickly found out, other humans themselves.

Especially since they weren't sure if this group knew about magic in one way or another; as Hermione could have keep it secret from them when she was with them. Even though Harry's group was sure that the others likely had some idea about magic at least now. What considering the fact that Glenn was using Hermione's bag in some way.

So, they had to have an idea as to just what said bag could do if they were willing to carry it around like they were. Especially when they could be using a much larger bag to store any supplies they found in; letting them seemingly carry more. Or at least if they weren’t aware of magic it would.

But at the same time, even if Harry and his group did feel this way, and even if they were sure the others did know about at least the basics of magic. It was still these feeling of doubt as well as a good deal of mistrust and the complete unknown of what could happen that had Harry answering.

"Why would we do that, when we have no knowledge that Hermione is really with you? Why would we trust you with weapons at our back? Or even with our own weapons for that matter? When we have no guarantee that you will give them back to us in the end anyway?" these statements seemed to shock both Maggie and Glenn as if they couldn't believe that they were being said in the first place. Something that showed when Glenn nearly stumbled over his next question.

"Why would we lie about that?!" But it seemed Luna was on the same mental wave link Harry was on, as it was her who answered the two. With what she was saying being something Harry found himself agreeing with fully and had been about to say himself.

"You get more weapons, more supplies, and all the things we have. How do we know you’re not lying about Hermione. and haven't already done something similar to what I just said to her; after getting all the information you could out of her before doing so?" This time it was Maggie who replied her tone rather horrified while doing so.

"Why the hell would we do something like that!?" The honest revulsion in her voice when she said this, did easy some of Harry's fears. And seemed to do the same to Luna's as well, as she relaxed just slightly before she responded to Maggie.

"It what some people would do now, and it's why we will not be giving up our weapons as a guarantee. But seeing as I get the feeling you know what that little bag of Hermione's does, and even more than that. As I get the feeling, she told you about what she was…right?" This got Luna a look as once more Maggie was the one who respond.

"If you mean she told us she is a witch and that she has magic then yes, she told us. Or to be more honest my father is a squib and asked her about it in the open. Letting her feel freer to tell the rest of the group what was going on.” Here Maggie paused and got a slightly defeated look on her face before she continued on.

“ Unfortunately, she wasn't really packed for the world going to hell. Yes she was more prepared than most would have been, as she liked to be prepared for anything; or at least that is what she had thought before this all happened.” Again, there was a pause and Glenn placed a hand on Maggie’s shoulder as she finished up what she had been saying.

“What I am saying is the majority of her supplies both magical and not had pretty much ran out by the time we had all found out she was a witch. Leaving mainly the bottomless bag Glenn as and a Magical tent we all take turns sharing when we can’t find a place to stay for the night; and even then, sometimes we still use it as it does have running water. So, while her magic is helpful it isn't doing as much as she says it could do if there was a magical town, or another with or wizard nearby to help her. At least not now it isn’t."

Hearing this and feeling rather disbelieving that Hermione of all people was unprepared; as she was usually the one who seemed prepared for anything. Or at least she had been the one who had been the most prepared when it came to the war, and that was with Harry being the one who had the best idea what was going to happen in the first place.

Though considering she had only gone to look from him before all of this had gone down, Harry could see just why she wasn't as prepared as she could be. Especially as in the beginning Harry could very easily see a good deal of her morals being what would stop her from stealing and after that the fear of others witnessing her magic would also hold her hand. Harry was about to say something about this. Only for Luna to unknowingly interrupt him before he could.

"Alright than, how about we take a magical oath instead of giving up our weapons? Would that help you feel better about leading us to your group if we did that? A magical oath that would help guarantee that we wouldn't be able to attack any members of your group, unless they first attacked us. Would that make you feel safe enough to take you to your group? " Harry seeing that Maggie still looked doubtful decide to try and sweeten the pot a bit.

"What if we agree not to only offer to swear this oath, but offer to share some of our supplies with you as well? Would that be better? Would it show we really don't mean you or your group any harm and only want to find our Friend Hermione?"


	9. chapter 9

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bound and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Maybe slash later on.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

** Chapter nine **

To Harry’s and the rest of his groups joy, both Maggie and Glenn had agreed to let the three of them do a magical oath, along with the promise of sharing some of their supplies, in return for leading them to where their group was. A group that they had been reassured that Hermione was part of. Something the three were already pretty sure of because of the magical residue they had been following for a while now.

When it came to the oath in question it took a little bit of arguing, from both sides to decide just what should be in said oath. As the first oath, which Maggie had mostly worded herself, felt way to restricting to the magical of the group.

As it wouldn’t let them even defend themselves if they were attacked and had no set limit for when the oath would end either. Something no one felt comfortable with as they weren’t even sure if they would be staying with this group to begin with. Or would attack them by accident if they did meet again in the future if they did leave.

While on the other hand both Glenn and Maggie felt the oath that Harry had first suggested didn’t offer enough protection for their group. Especially those that the group felt more vulnerable than the others, though they didn’t mention how this was when faced with the questioning eyes of the others.

Still with the way Harry’s first suggestion of the oath had been worded didn’t feel like it would be strong enough. Seeing as, as Maggie had mentioned, some people could see verbal attack as an attack against them and could use that to override the oath Harry wanted to let them able to physically attack their group.

Something Luna, Neville or Harry never felt like they would do, but at the same time could see where Maggie had been coming from. Just as both Maggie and Glenn could both see where Harry and the others were coming from when it came to how strict their oath had turned out to be. Which was why they had all agreed to a comprise between the two oaths.

A compromise that ended up being the oath that Harry, Neville and Luna all took. Which was an oath that said,’ I,(Luna, Harry, or Neville) do solemnly swear on my magic that I will not Harm or try to attack the group that Maggie and Glenn are going to lead me to. At least not unless one of them physically attacks me with the intent to do body harm on me or the others of my group first. In return for leading me to this group, not only will I not attack them, but I will also share some of the supplies I have on me with this group, so I swear it, so moat it be. ‘

Something that all was said rather quickly before Maggie and Glenn began to lead the others out of the store. Letting them know without out any words that they were now going back to their group as fast as possible.

As they were all starting to feel really vulnerable being out in the open for so long; and this was coming from both groups. Not to mention that the store in question really wasn’t do any of them any real good, as it already seemed to have been pretty much emptied out already, Most likely from whoever had been there before they had all managed to make it to said store.

At the same time, even with the oath and the fact that the others weren’t completely sure that they were actually being led to the person they had been looking for all along. As even with them wanting to trust both Glenn and Maggie they had all been burnt to many times to actual do so right off the bat.

Because of this the current trip they were all one had quickly became a rather awkward and silent one. As no one in the group knew what to say that could be used to break the suddenly heavy silence between all of them, that or the honestly didn’t want to speak at all; which was mostly true in Harry’s case.

Still after a good five minutes of this almost eerie air around the group, which most of them tried to do their best to ignore, as the keep walking in a certain direction. At the same time, because the felt themselves more aware of the danger they could be being led into, the more magical inclined members of the group that were being led were visible tense and keeping a sharp eye out.

Acting as if they were all ready for an attack of some sort. Something that wasn’t helped by the fact that they all also had their wands out as well; making no effort to actually hiding them from the others as they did so. Mostly because they knew that the group in question already knew about magic to begin with; so there really would be no point in doing so.

Glenn seeing this and seeing that they really weren’t being trusted despite the oath that had been taken, which even he knew was mostly protection on their side instead of anything that could be comforting for the other side; besides the hope of finding their friend. Decided to try and do something about breaking the silence around them; or at least get the others to feel a bit more comfortable around them.

Because honestly with how tense they were, it was starting to get him, and he got the feeling if it continued on much longer, he would be jumping at shadows before they got back to the rest of the group. He’ll he was already starting to feel that way as he began to eye the area around them a bit more wildly than he had been before. So, to prevent this from getting worse Glenn turned to Harry and asked.

“So, Hermione said you were in America before the dead started to rise, had been there for a while before hand even. And that she had said something to you that she really shouldn’t have. Something she deeply regrets saying now and thinks you may hate her for it. But it’s obvious you don’t. I mean if you’re looking for her in this hell you couldn’t hater her right? So why would she think you hate her?”

Harry hearing this paused in his walking, as well as using his magic to lightly scan the area for any nearby walkers, and instead turned his focus on Glenn. As he did this his stare seemed to be rather intense if the way Glenn shifted slightly meant anything.

Seeing this reaction, and not wanting to make it any worse, Harry gave a slight sigh and decide to answer the man. Seeing the question for what it was, as a way to try to break the tension around all of them, instead of being invasive of privacy or anything like that.

“We had a disagreement a while ago, a good while at that. At least a year before all of this happened. It’s just around that time, our…people I guess you could say, had what you would call a civil war ended between two sides of the wizarding world. She felt that it was time to relax and recover from what was going on, she didn’t want to even think about the future dangers that there could be. In all honesty I think she just wanted to enjoy the moments of peace she had worked so hard for at the time and didn’t want to listen to anyone who said otherwise.” This was said with a slight sigh before Harry keep on with what he was saying.

“Because of this, she felt I was being to paranoid seeing as I felt that things weren’t over yet. That something horrible was coming our way; despite how everyone else disagreed with me on this fact. Because she thought I was wrong in that regard she tried to get me to change who I was and follow what she and the others were doing instead. I didn’t agree with that and had long since got tired of others trying to control me, so I left.”

Here Harry paused, and after taking another glance around to see if there where any walkers around them, before continuing on what he was saying. Speeding up his walk as he noticed that both Glenn and Maggie were paying close attention to what he was saying. Because of this they all were made to realize they had paused in their walking and were made to all started back on the path they had been on before Glenn had asked what he had. As they did this Harry finished up answering Glenn’s earlier question.

“And though I did leave, it wasn’t fully because of her, nor would it make it so I hated her or anything like that. Hermione has been my best friend and almost sister like figure since I was eleven years old. It would take more than an argument like the one we had to break us up. Something Hermione seems to think as well as she had come here looking for me before this hell all came down; so it wasn’t like she was looking for me because of this.” As Harry said this Harry gestured around him to let them know just what he was talking about before concluding with

“And it something I also agree with. As there is no way I would leave her out here if I could help it. Neither could Luna Neville or any of the others that know Hermione like we do; which is why we are out here to begin with.”

This was all said in a tone that said Harry really didn’t want to talk about what he had just said any more than he had. And it seemed the tone was obvious enough that neither Glenn or Maggie asked him anything else.

Though Glenn did seem to be silently cursing himself as instead of breaking the tension between the group he had only strengthened it with the question he had asked. Or at least it seemed that way until Neville, knowing the others where curious as well decided to ask the two leading them.

“So, before we get there can you tell us a little about you group, as honestly we only know Hermione, and the bare basics about you two.” This question caused both Maggie and Glenn to look at each other before Glenn gave a deep sigh and began to answer Neville. Keep his tone at the same whispering level all the others had as to not attract any unnecessary attention to their group as he did so.

“I guess I can answer that seeing as I’ve been with the majority of them the longest. But only if you promise to let our group know about the three of you when we get there. Hermione has been surprisingly tight lipped about you, Harry, besides the bare basics of what you look like and the majority of use are rather curious about you because of that. Not to mention Hermione never really mentioned either Luna or Neville here.”

Here Glenn stopped and looked at Luna, Harry and Neville who all signified that they were okay with what Glenn had asked. Seeing this Glenn conditioned on, biting his lip slightly as he wondered just where he should start off with; or to be more precise wonder who he should start off with.

“Okay, I guess I should start off with the one you could call the leader of our group, his name is Rick Grimes, he hasn’t been in the group the longest but he was a sheriff before this all went down, and was able to quickly get the trust of the rest of the group. Not to mention seems to know how to lead, which we really needed back then.”

Here Harry notice that Glenn seemed to grimace as if remembering something unpleasant. Leading Harry to think he was thinking back before this Rick had been part of his group. But at the same time, he didn’t have a lot of time to think about this as Glenn continued speaking.

“ Next would be Lori Grimes, she is Rick’s wife and she actual was part of the group before Rick joined us. From what I have heard she had been led to believe her husband, Rick, had been dead when this who outbreak had started. Something that had been told to her by a previous member of our group Shane…who had recently died on the farm. Anyway Lori….” Here Glenn paused as he thought about how to word this the correct way before continuing.

“Well, she has a personality that takes a while to get used to, and her and Hermione often butted heads in the past as their personalities really clashed at times. But when it comes down to it Hermione did work with her.”

After saying this Glenn was interrupted by a snort from Maggie when Glenn did his best to ignore as he continued speaking about their group. Not really wanting to continue speaking about Lori, or just why Hermione had eventual started working with her. Nor wanting Maggie to share her opinion about the woman in question as it’d be a lot less friendly the Glenn’s had been.

“Next would be Carl, he is about twelve years old and is Both Rick and Lori’s son. He is really fascinated by magic and will most likely ask you a million different questions as soon as he feels more comfortable around you.” Here Glenn gave a slight paused and grinned at a groaning Harry before quickly picking back up where he had left off.

“Carl’s friends with the only other child in our group, her name is Sophia. She is a little older than Carl and she is in the group with her mother Carol. Whom Hermione seems to be getting along with and not only that teaching her to fight a little. Something she is also doing with Sophia a little as well. Though I feel I should add if it wasn’t for Hermione, we might not have Sophia as Hermione helped us find her, when we all got separated from her on the road. With the help of the Dixon brothers, apparently she did so with magic and because of this both brothers knew about magic before we did.”

Here Glenn trailed off, for a bit and got a distant look in his eyes. One that seemed to disappear when Maggie grabbed his hand and was instead replaced with a loving look; directed at Maggie. Before Glenn to a deep breath and once more continued on his part of the agreement they had made not that long ago.

“Speaking of the Dixon brothers, there are two of them and honestly they have both been a big help when it comes to helping us survive. Yes, we didn’t get along at all to begin with. Yes, there had been some trouble with them when Rick first came about, but now they seem to really become part of the group. Their names are Merle, who is the oldest brother and Daryl, who is the youngest of the pair. They are the best hunters in the group and have made sure that, as best they could given the lack of hunting available, that we are all feed in one way or another. And if not that, protected if walkers stumble upon the group.” Glenn paused here and once more gave a grimace before reluctantly continuing on.

“I would admit that when we first met Daryl and Merle, we weren’t the kindest and were rather prejudices about them. But They did give as good as they got, and they can be rather racist at times as well. Given the tensions that were in the group it was well like throwing a match on a fire. But I’ve found they don’t seem to mean it in a cruel way they just say it as they see it in their point of view. I can also say that Hermione really didn’t seem to get along with Merle to begin with, and even now doesn’t seem to like he all that much. But even with this, she did help Merle when he had gotten hand cuffed to a roof, she had said she had used some lock picking skills you taught her, but after finding out about her magic I am pretty sure she used that instead.”

Here Glenn seemed to almost rush all of this and say this all in one breath before he continued on. Moving to a different member of his group as he really didn’t want to explain just how Merle had ended up handcuffed in the first place; as the was no way he was going to open that can of worms. No, he’d let someone else deal with that, if it ever did come up.

“After that would be another three that have been with our group from pretty much the beginning of this whole thing and they would be Andrea, Dale, and T-Dog. Andrea and Dale are usually together as Dale seems to think of Andrea as a daughter of sort. Dale is a really nice man who always seems to try and see the best in everyone. While Andrea on the other hand, well she doesn’t get along with Hermione, at least not after finding out she has magic as she seems to blame Hermione for not safe her sister despite the face her sister had been bitten by a Walker and Hermione had clearly said that even with magic there was nothing she could do about a bit like that. As for T-Dog he’s a hard-working and I’ve heard Hermione say he reminds her a Neville at times…though she seems to say the same about me as well so.“ Glenn then paused and tired to once more lighten the air by adding a joke.

“Another member that has been with our group since pretty much the beginning was Hermione, but you already know her, right?” Only for his joke to fall pretty flat seeing this Glenn almost regretted adding that last bit and cleared his through before getting serious once more.

“Lastly, but certainly not the least would be the ones who have joined us the most recently, and they are Maggie’s family. You know about Maggie here, she is the oldest daughter of Hershel, who is both a veterinarian and the farmer. He was the owner of a very nice farm he had been staying at before a large horde of Walkers all tore it down. We lost a few members of our group there. In fact, we almost lost Andrea if Hermione hadn’t been there… not that Andrea seems to care about this too much…” There was a slight break as this was said, and after a quick motion from Maggie things started back up.

“The last member of the group would be Beth, she is Maggie’s little sister and Hershel’s youngest daughter. She is about seventeen, and rather friendly despite everything that has happened, because of this both Maggie and her father are rather protective of her.” Glenn after all of this, noticed just where they were and could help but feel a bit of relief as he told the others.

“It seems we’re here now.”

** **


	10. chapter 10

Summary-Harry after the war cannot simply shrug off the feeling that something is wrong. That something worse than Voldemort was coming. Something that Harry was bound and determined to best be prepared for, no matter what everyone else may think of it. This is a Walking Dead/Harry Potter crossover. Maybe slash later.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Walking dead. I do not make money off of either one of them; no matter how much I wish I did.

AN-I am so sorry I had this ready a day or so after the last chapter was posted but something came up and I really wasn’t able to get onto my computer, and the saved information on it, until now. Sorry for the wait.

** Chapter Ten **

This being said seemed to cause several different things to happen at once. As first, Harry, Luna and Neville quickly began to look in the direction Glenn was gesturing to; hoping to see if they could find Hermione amount the group, they could now see not too far away from them.

The group in question seemed to notice that Glenn and Maggie had brought several others with them and didn’t seem to react to positively to it; not in the least bit. If the fact most of them seemed to be staying back while the one that if Harry had to guess was the leader of that group seemed to be storming forward to them. A look determination clear on his face even from the distance he was at.

Finally, Harry heard the sounds of footsteps close to them. Causing him to quickly spin in the direction that the sound was coming from. Only to see a man with a crossbow loaded and ready to fire not too far from them. Obviously there as some sort of protector for the group that they had just been led to.

Seeing this, Harry tensed and got ready to defend his own group, oath be damned. But as he did this it seemed that Glenn notice this, as well as all the other reactions to the man with the crossbow, because he stepped forward. And in a tone that was louder than Harry had heard him speak yet, held his arms out and all but shouted.

“Wait, let me explain!”

This was said, just as the other man, who had been with the group before, reached them. Not only that, but it caused the man holding the bow to put it down, both looking at Glenn with eyes that demanded that he do just that and explain.

Seeing this, Glenn swallowed slightly and answered the two. Knowing that the rest of the group wouldn’t be getting any closer until they found it was safe to do so. Though as he did this, Glenn could feel the eye of the wizards he had brought along with him boring into him. A feeling that caused him to begin to wonder just where Hermione was. Something that continued to be on his mind as he began his explanation.

“These are the ones Hermione is looking for; has been looking for. As it turns out, they were looking for her just as she was looking for Harry. It seems that they had been following Hermione’s trail and that had led them all the way out here.” Here Glenn looked around hoping that he had missed her before, and upon seeing that he hadn’t continued on sounding slightly worried as he did so.

“Speaking of which, I told them Hermione was with us, and they even made an oath to not harm us and share some of their supplies with us, because of this. So just where is Hermione, I don’t see her?”

As he said this, Glenn could feel the eyes from the group that he had just been speaking into get that just much more intense as they all clearly wanted the answer to what he had just asked as well.

Fortunately, it seemed that no one had to actual answer that question, and they all found the tension that had been building in the air, breaking rather quickly. When Hermione came out of the woods carrying a basket of herbs, letting everyone know just what she had been doing.

Not to mention a basket of hers she quickly put down as she saw Glenn, or to be more precise the people behind Glenn. Then all Hermione did was run as fast as her legs could carry her and threw herself into a tackling hug directed at Harry. Who quickly caught her and listened as Hermione, in what seemed to be one single breath, almost cried out.

“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry, I felt horrible after you left and by the time I got it through my thick head that I need to apologize and you had a reason to feel the way you did, I couldn’t get through to you anymore. And then it took me what seemed like forever to find out just where you went. Not to mention get out here and then by the time I was able to do this, I still couldn’t find you as whatever this is, had gone down. “

Here Hermione took a deep breath and let Harry go and looked at him instead. Taking in all the changes that had occurred, how heather and happier he looked than the last time she had seen him.

Not to mention noticing with emotions that she could quite place as the moment, that both Luna and Neville were right at Harry’s sides; just like how her and Ron had been before the war. Harry though didn’t seem to notice this reaction and instead returned Hermione’s hug and let her know.

“ I don’t blame you Hermione, and I am just glad that you’re alright and not hurt. I was terrified we weren’t going to find you out here or that if we did that you would be one of that walking dead. Though thanks to Glenn we were able to find you and find out that your safe. It’s all I wanted to know.”

It was after saying this that both Harry and Hermione looked back to the group which they now noticed was around them. Hermione in a bit of embarrassment, that she had forgotten the group that she had been with for what seemed like so long now, and Harry because he could see that he was pretty much in the center of the group’s attention. Though as a small plus, he did notice that they didn’t look as tense or weary as they had been before Hermione’s reaction to him. 

Though at the moment what Harry really was noticing was the fact that the one. who had previously been with the group, and the one from if what Glenn had told him was correct was who he believed to be Rick, looked like he really wanted to say something.

But before he could do so, Glenn seemed to realize the he hadn’t really introduced anyone to the to others and that most of the group only knew the names of the others not the faces to go with said names.

So, before anyone could do or say anything else, he began to introduce everyone to the other, letting everyone in both groups know just who was by them. Something that Glenn was seriously hoping would help break the ice between the groups.

At the same time, it was something that proved to Harry he had been correct in his earlier thoughts. About the fact the man he had been thinking was the leader of the group was Rick, and the one that had been armed and ready for them had been Daryl. Which if what Glenn had told him had been correct was one of the hunters of the group.

Either way Harry felt he should keep an eye on both of these men, as something told Harry there was a lot more to them than what met the eyes. Something that both seemed to think was true for both him as well as both Neville and Luna as well; as they were both eyes all of them.

In fact, Rick had step forward and opened his mouth reminding Harry of the fact that he had agreed to answer the man’s questions earlier, in his agreement with Glenn; in return for the information he had gotten earlier from said man.

Remembering this, Harry barely withheld a groan as Rick began to demand answers from him. Running through a quick series of question, obviously really wanting to get the answers he wanted as fast as possible. Though some of the questions he asked did have Harry rising an eyebrow at them; starting with the very first one he asked.

“ What are you doing here? Can you do magic like Hermione can? How long have you been out here looking for Hermione in the first place? And for that matter, why has it taken you so long to find her; even with the help of magic? Shouldn’t that make it easier to find her after all? As unlike Hermione you aren’t hiding you magic from anyone? “

Here Rick paused for moment but before Harry could even think about answer him, he quickly added another series of question he wanted answered as well; these more geared towards what Harry had been expecting to begin with.

“Glenn has mention that you agreed to share your supplies with us, what supplies and how many? Do you know how to kill walkers? What skills do you have besides you magic? What weapons do you have? Do any of you have any medical skills, hunting skills, or other skills that could benefit this group? “

After this last question was asked Rick went quiet, something Harry let go on for a while longer to ensure that there wasn’t going to be yet another series of question, before he started to answer the questions. Starting with what he, and his group, had been asked first before working his way through the rest of them from there.

“I came out here to look for Hermione, a friend that I had all throughout my childhood. Not to mention someone, I wasn’t going to let an argument between us, no matter what may have been said, end it. Especially in what could have very well been her death, not if I could help it. “ Here Harry could hear a slightly grateful gasp coming from Hermione and was happy to see she had gotten his message before continuing on with the next question he had been asked.

“Yes, I can use magic like Hermione can. So, can both Luna and Neville. Though we each have our own skills when it comes to that. I have been looking for Hermione since the very beginning of this. Or at least since I had fist found out that she had come out her looking for me before this hell had all gone down.” And at the next question Harry had paused in what he was saying and glared at Rick for what he felt he was insinuating before he answered it.

“It took me so long to find her, as searching spell do not seem to work well in this time; as all the dead seem to interfere with it. So, we had to do things the slower way of tracking her down through her magical signature and residue. Which we first had to find to be able to track, something that wasn’t very easy in the beginning as she wasn’t using it all that often as she was hiding it from everyone else. In fact, it only got easier to track her when she started using her magic more, which is most likely close to the time she started letting others know about her magic in the first place.” Then after answering this Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down a bit before answering the last of Rick’s questions.

“As for the supplies. Between Luna, Neville and myself we do have quite a few supplies; each of us carrying both the same as well as different supplies at that; on the off chance we decided to separate to help with our search. But what we are going to hand over to your group, as well as how much of them for that matter, would have to be discussed between all of us. And I think would mostly depend on just what you would need the most, along with several other circumstances.”

As he said this, Harry looked at Hermione, without her really noticing it, before sharing a look with both Neville and Luna; to see if they wanted to add anything to what he had just said. Seeing as they didn’t, and not wanting to give anyone from the group time to protest or try to demand more of an answer than what he had just given. Harry continued answering Ricks questions.

All the while having his magic ready to pop up a shield at a moment’s notice, if any member of the group decided to get more physical in their demands for answers. Fortunately, they didn’t, and Harry was able to quickly answer the rest of the question without any real situations popping up.

“Yes, we know how to kill walkers, and have been doing so since the beginning. The heads must be destroyed as it’s something in the brain keeping them moving; as well as eating. And we can do that both with magic as well as without. Me with the twin blades I have on me, as well as the guns I also have. Luna with the bow and arrow as well as being a dead shot with her daggers, and Neville I feel is the most obvious one with the giant axe hammer combo he has on his back.”

Here there was another pausing as everyone took in the obvious and very large weapon strapped on Neville back. One that obviously took a good deal of strength to move around and one that caused everyone to become all the wearier around Neville; as honestly he was the one that looked the most dangerous out of the trio. Harry seeing this, and honestly wondering how the hell they had missed it in the first place simply began speaking again; bringing the attention back towards him and away from Neville’s weapon. Something Neville was rather grateful for as he never really did well with that sort of attention.

“ As for any of the other skills that we may have. Well I’m not sure why it concerns you all that much, but I do know how to heal both with magic and without. Not to mention I’m pretty good at repairing most things be it with or without magic. Luna here, also knows how to heal and is very good at not only repairing but making clothes. While Neville can not only grow pretty much anything but has more knowledge on different types of plants than most others. And I believe that also answers the other question you asked doesn’t it?” 

Here Harry raised an eyebrow and looked like he was going to say more before Neville interfered before he could say anything else. Knowing that Harry was still rather angry about what Rick had unknowingly, or perhaps knowingly, had insinuated earlier and was trying to anger the others as well. Something Neville knew really wouldn’t help at the moment so in an attempt to keep the peace asked; directing it at Hermione as he did so.

“Can you tell us what’s happened to you? As we’ve been tracking your path down for a while, and a lot of it doesn’t look so good, and you know how Harry is when he’s worried Hermione. Not to mention how on edge he gets until he finds out that those, he cares about are alright.”

This seemed to sooth down some of the edges of the others. While at the same time caused Harry to roll his eyes inwardly and take the ‘please keep the antagonize down for now’ warning he was getting from Neville.

Not only that but Neville’s question earned a slight nod from Hermione, as she began her best to explain what had happened to her while the others had been searching for her. Trying her best to keeping a lot of it short and to the point, or at least as much as she was able to, while she was at it.

“Well, when I had first came here, I wanted to find you and apologize for what I had said to you; I shouldn’t have ever said that in the first place. But I quickly found that I couldn’t do that, as the dead began to rise and everything in both the muggle as well as the magical world went right to hell. Luckily, I was slightly prepared for things taking a turn for the worst; as I was carrying the bag that I had during our war. A bag I made sure to keep supplied with the things I thought I may need if I ever ended up in a similar situation that our being on the run had been like…Though I do admit I wasn’t prepared for just how bad it did end up getting…” Here Hermione paused and winced slightly before continuing on.

“Luckily, I ended up running into the beginning of this group here and was able to stay with them for a lot of what had happened. In the beginning I did pretty much stay to myself to hide the fact that I was different and had magic. But by the time Rick had found us, and his family because of it, I was starting to get along with them and helping out where I could. Which was a good thing, as not long after Rick found us, the camping ground we had been staying at, at least up until that point, was overrun by walkers…we ended up losing some members of our group during that attack.”

Here Hermione did a quick glance at the blond-haired woman whom Harry had been told was Andrea, and who Harry remembered Glenn had said blamed Hermione for what had happened to her sister. So, Harry could guess that Andrea had lost her sister during this attack and blamed the fact that Hermione had been hiding her magic for her loss. Something Harry didn’t like but was willing to ignore while Hermione went on with her tale; or at least he would be unless Andrea tried to do something about it.

“After the attack on that camping ground, Rick decided to go to the CDC, hoping for answers to what was going on. Answers I will freely admit I was hoping for as well. Only it didn’t turn out that well, as we ended up be trapped there by a mad doctor that felt he was doing us all a favor by giving us a quick death instead of the life outside the CDC would have brought. He thought we would all want to go with the CDC when it bloody blew up once it ran out of fuel. “

Harry felt his eyes widen at this, both because of what Hermione had said as well as the fact that he almost lost her as well. But at the same time, he knew Hermione wasn’t done, and knew she didn’t like to be interrupted before she could finish so he bit his tongue and let Hermione continued on; waiting until the end to voice the questions he now had.

“ Luckily, we were able to get out, and not only that but I had been able to get some of the supplies at the CDC as well. Though because I was hiding my magic at the time, and I was trying to be careful about it as I believed some of the others were getting suspicious about me, I didn’t get as many supplies as I would have liked. But I did grab a good number of supplies both in food and medical supplies; even if there wasn’t as much there as I thought there would be in regards to those types of supplies. I think the doctor may have gone through a lot of it or hidden it places I couldn’t get into without attracting too much attention to what I was doing. Though those supplies did come in handy later down the road.” Here Hermione let her voice trail off for a bit before shaking her head and getting back on subject.

“After we escaped the CDC, we ended up on a road where the RV Dale was driving at the time broke down. Merle went to repair it but before we could leave again there was a large heard of walkers heading in our direction. “ A slight shutter seemed to pass through Hermione as she recalled the large heard and what it all ended up leading to before she began to speak again.

“We all ended up hiding until they all passed us by. Unfortunately, when we got out of where we had been hiding, we found out Sophia had been separated from us. It ended up being Merle, Daryl and I that went to look for her, where I let both Merle and Daryl know I had magic. Something they already knew as both of them were squibs from a family…ones that had ended up disowning their father because he was a squib and so were his sons…..anyway I know you guys have already figured out that most locating charms do not work because of all the walkers around. But I found out than if you have something of the person you are looking for, something close to them, and it that case it was a teddy bear she always carried with her, you can get a point me charm to work. Which was how we were able to find Sophia.”

Again, there was a pause and Harry could see the woman he had found out to be called Carol hugging the only female child there; letting Harry know just who Sophia was. And while the sight of it did make Harry smile slightly, he turned his attention back to Hermione, as she started up once more after taking a breath.

“But it seems that by the time we had been able to find Sophia, the others had gone out to look as well. Only they hadn’t end up nearly as luck as we did, as Carl ended up being shot; which got the rest of us lead to the Greene farm. Which we did end up stay for quite a while, at least until Carl was able to heal. “

Harry noticed that there seemed to be some uneasy looks between certain members of Rick’s group after Hermione had said this. But at the same time be decide that he would file that away until later as he listened as Hermione continued what she had been saying.

“Unfortunately, thing took a turn for the worst yet again, as there ended up being a shootout when the others found the barn had been filled with Walkers. I don’t know exactly how it happened, as I was on a supply run of my own, but from what I was told there were a rain of bullets and I think that is what attracted another large herd of walkers to the farm.” Again, Harry noticed there were grimace and looks from the group behind Hermione, and again Harry took note of it as he kept most his focus on what Hermione was still saying.

“ There was a lot of things going on all at once when this happened, and by the end of it all, we lost the farm. In fact, the farm had been set on fire, we almost lost Andrea and we did end up loose several members of our group including Shane and several others who had been working on the Greene farm.” 

There was a slight grimace and Harry couldn’t help but wonder just who Shane was and why Hermione had mentioned him like that. When she really wasn’t mentioned all that much before. But after seeing the looks on several of the groups faces, including Hermione’s, decided he didn’t want to know and instead waited to see just what Hermione was going to say next. He didn’t wait long as Hermione seemed to be winding up her tale now as she said.

“ While on the farm I had been outed as a witch, and because of that I was able to more easily share the supplies I had, as well as the magical tent that I still have. But between the whole group and the fact that I haven’t had a lot of time to rest or recharge my magic things started to run out. Both in food and other supplies.” Here Harry began to get the feeling he wasn’t being told everything or something rather vital was being hidden from him. A feeling that only grew the more he heard what else Hermione had to say.

“As most of us felt that given the circumstances that some members of the group would need it more than others. Which was one of the reasons that I had Glenn take my bag so he could get as many supplies as he could, without having to worry about running out of room or it becoming too heavy for him to carry.” Hermione trailed off for a second and Harry really thought she looked about ready to clap her hands cheerfully as she quietly exclaimed.

“ But he brought you back instead, and that great. Because now you can lead us back to your home. I know that with the number of people we have, and the condition of a certain ones, we will not be able to use a Porkey. But between the four of us, I am sure we can make it a quick trip back to Harry’s shelter, especially with the supplies I know you guys have on you. Plus, Harry going to have to tell Rick about how everything is going to be set up and what he’d need to do to keep things running and things like that anyway. As Rick is going to need know how to do things like that when he gets to our knew home after all.” Harry hearing this could only blink his eyes and lost all the other questions he had in his mind, beside the last one he blurted out at Hermione.

“What?!” As honestly to Harry’s ears it sounded remarkable like Hermione had told him he was going to lead all of her group to his home, and if he wasn’t mistake she also seemed to want him to hand control over said home over to Rick as well.

** **


End file.
